Godhand
Godhand A Base Class for the Pathfinder Roleplaying Game "To Hell with the angels!" Cried the forlorn priest, betrayed by those he served as he sacrifices his hand against a blood-moon and having it consumed by the forces of darkness so that he might claim bloody revenge against them. He would still serve his goddess- but her angels needed to fall for their betrayal... “I need more POWER! I will not lose to the likes of you!” Raged the Bjorne the warrior, the bloody stump where his arm once was now the perfect receptacle for the pact he craved. With a flourish he invoked the ancient blood magic of his people, his arm reforming before his very eyes as he charged down his foe in the arena. Comprised of clotted blood, bone spikes, and bathed in the light of hell itself- but he cared not for today he was to be crowned king... “I have no choice...” The voice came quiet and on frosted breath as Emeril stood against the orcish horde. Unbinding the bandages on his left arm a great feathers fell to the snow. The radiant symbol of the untaped purity he had stolen thrumming and begging to be set free, “Not yet my friend... I need you for a while longer... just until I reclaim these lands...” A godhand literally reaches out and grabs divine power for themselves. Either by way of curse, magical bindings, or other magic they seize power and sacrifice an arm to contain it. Divine power surging in an uncontrollable torrent they lash themselves to a power too large for them to fully utilize- like a man riding a storm to battle. Godhands are almost always outcasts, outsiders, rebels, or rejects- literally stealing from the gods in a last ditch effort for personal power. They tend to be ostracized for their actions- their conquest for power conflicting with the good nature of more lawful societies. Deities hate them and divinely affiliated outsiders curse their names; a displeasure that is often extended to allies or accomplices of a godhand. The binding that occurs, empowering and sacrificing a limb at the same time, is not always of their working. Godhands may be born cursed with such an affliction and it only manifests when triggered by the need is meet. Others seek the power from other sources, accepting angelic spirits into their limbs with demonic magic worked by a greater demon, or playing host to dying demon for the sake of revenge. However, across the board there is the unifying notion of a lust for personal power- a consensual domination of the divine that makes godhands such renegades. What is bound in their arm varies. Some are ambitious enough to bind a lesser deity, a very powerful angle, greater demon, or some form of raw divine energy (perhaps a portion of a major deity’s power). Legendary divine artifacts, the bones of a saint, or other more exotic things can also serve the needs of a godhand. Hit Dice: D10. Role: Godhands are men who threw a bridle on a storm- they are fierce front-line fighters. Their primary ability scores are traditionally Strength (for damage), Constitution (for survivability), and Charisma (for abilities). Godhands has to pull off a delicate balancing act with their empowered arm that wants to rebel against them. Give it too much freedom and it will take control. Give it too little and the godhand won’t be able to output enough damage to contribute to the fight. Alignment: Any Non-Lawful Most godhands are anti-heroes, deviants, or at the very least using wicked means to a good end. They are always, in some way, breaking divine law/precedent and thus cannot be lawful and continue their development in the class. While they run the gamut from evil to good, most are neutral or evil. It should be noted that the power they chose to channel has no relationship to their alignment as they have stolen and bound it to themselves. A good aligned godhand can have wicked power bound in their arm and an evil godhand can bind angelic might. Starting Wealth: 3d6 × 10 gp (average 105 gp.). In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 gp or less. Class Skills The godhand’s class skills are Acrobatics (Dex), Bluff (Cha), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (religion) (Int), Knowledge (planes) (Int), Perception (Wis), Survival (Wis), and Swim (Str). Skill Ranks per Level: 4 + Int modifier. Table #-1: The Godhand *Only applies to the godhand’s divine arm. Class Features: The following are the class features of the godhand. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: The godhand is proficient with all simple and martial weapons, light armor, medium armor, and shields (except tower shields). Binding: The godhand has bound some form of divine energy, presence, or being by sacrificing an arm. At 1st level the godhand must select the nature of the power bound in his new arm and what arm it is bound in (henceforth referred to as the “divine arm”). The godhand’s divine arm functions as a normal arm would (complete with appropriate slots) unless specially noted. A godhand may bind either an evil or good aligned force into their divine arm. This does not need to reflect the godhand’s own alignment. Regardless of the alignment of the power bound in the godhand’s divine arm- it resents being bound there. Once these choices have been made they cannot be changed. A divine arm has two states; active and suppressed. A suppressed divine arm functions like a normal arm and considered an “undrawn” weapon (i.e it doesn’t threaten). It gains no benefits from being a divine arm in this state but the arm does not rebel (see the rebellion class feature). An active divine arm gains all the benefits for being an divine arm but the arm rebels at the start of each round. Activating and suppressing a divine arm takes the same action as drawing or sheathing a weapon (allowing it to be used with feats like Quick Draw). When activating a divine arm, the godhand can have any morphologies he knows and wishes active upon activating it. The arm has a very distinctive and clearly divine appearance reflecting the nature of the arm. It is often larger than the other arm, creating a visible asymmetry in the godhand’s silhouette. As they progress in level it becomes more lavish, much larger, and far more difficult to hide. It takes a DC 10 + godhand level Disguise check to disguise its appearance from a casual observer. A suppressed divine arm reduces the DC by 5 (so it is DC 5 + godhand level). A divine arm radiates an aura of the alignment of the power sealed within it as if it were a paladin or anti-paladin of equal level, though this is clearly separate from the godhand’s own (example: a detect evil spell on an evil godhand with an evil divine arm would detect the godhand’s own evil alignment but a distinctly separate evil source from their arm). God’s Hand (Su): At 1st level, the godhand gains the Improved Unarmed Strike feat as a bonus feat. In addition, the godhand’s divine arm deals unarmed damage as if it were a monk of equal level (the damage is indicated on Table 1-1: The Godhand). Attacks from the divine arm are always treated as good or evil aligned (depending on what they selected in the binding class feature) for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Rebellion: A godhand struggles against the raw torrent of power locked inside his arm. It’s too much for a mortal vessel to bear safely and this manifests in rebellions from it’s arm. At the start of each round when a divine arm is active, the godhand must make a Will save (DC 10 + godhand level). If he fails, he rolls a d4 and consults table #-2 below. All penalties last until the start of their next turn. The godhand may alternatively accept taking 1/2 his godhand level in damage (minimum 1 damage) to ignore this failed effect. The choice choice must be made before the result on table 1-2 is rolled. Table #-2: Godhand Rebellion Overdrive: Starting at 2nd level a godhand can flood himself with the energy from his arm as a free action, breaking down the seals that bind the power in their arm slightly. This flood of energy grants him a +1/4 godhand level (minimum +1) sacred or profane bonus (depending on the alignment of their divine arm) on attack rolls until the start of his next turn, but also gives a penalty equal to half the bonus granted on Will saves against rebellion on the following turn (minimum -1). Morphology (Su): At 2nd level and every even level thereafter the godhand learns to manipulate their godhand’s growth and form as they gain in power and understanding. Their new arm is not so much a physical one as it is a representation of the seal and the power it holds given form. Manipulating that allows it to function in many unique ways. A godhand may only select each morphology once unless otherwise stated. A godhand may only have 1 form morph active at once (regardless of the number of divine arms he has). Activating a form morph or switching between form morphs is a swift action that may be done as an immediate action. Magic items, such as rings, that are worn on the hand (or other body part) merge into the new form when using form morphs and continue to function. Some morphs are marked as function morphs the god hand may only use one function morph per attack and may choose which one he wishes to use as part of making the attack. * Weapon of God (Form): Select a single one-handed weapon the godhand is proficient in the use of (ranged or melee). He may, as a swift action, shift his divine arm to that weapon type. While in this form he does not gain the improved unarmed damage from his God’s Hand class feature, however the godhand gains a +1 enhancement bonus to attack and damage rolls with the weapon for every 4 levels of godhand he possesses. If the weapon is a ranged one the ammunition cost 1 HP from the godhand each time it is fired as it uses shards from the body to create the ammunition. A weapon created in this fashion cannot be disarmed or thrown. Changing it back or to another weapon is a swift action. This may be selected multiple times, each time it gives the godhand a new weapon form. * Shield of God (Form): The godhand can turn his divine arm into a divine shield. It provides a shield bonus equal to his 1.5x Strength modifier while in this form. While this form morph is active the arm only functions as the shield and can not hold anything (though it retains item slots). * Hand of the Beast (Form): The godhand gains claws, razors, blades or other slashing implements. The godhand’s divine arm becomes a claw attack, he gains the Feral Combat Training feat as a bonus feat, and may use it with all the benefits of God’s Hand and other class features. The claw attack deals 1d6 damage at 1st level, and has the same damage progression as shown on Table 1-1: The Godhand. Finally, all attacks with this morphology active cause an amount of bleed damage on a hit equal to his 1/2 Charisma modifier (minimum 1). * Antimagic Disruptor (Form): Forming his hand into a multi-pronged implement of disruption, this form can disrupt magical energy and banish outsiders. While this form morph is active, the divine arm otherwise functions as per normal but the godhand gains SR equal to 10 + 1/2 godhand level + Charisma. In addition, any time the godhand confirms a critical hit against an outsider whose alignment opposes their divine arm’s, that creature is subject to a dismissal spell, using the godhand’s level as the caster level and his Charisma as his casting ability score. Finally, if a godhand confirms a critical hit with his divine arm with an antimagic disruptor against a spellcaster said spellcaster must make a Will save (DC 10 + godhand level) or be unable to cast spells, activate spell-completion items, or spell-like abilities for a number of rounds equal to the godhand’s Charisma modifier.The godhand must be at least 6th level to select this morphology. * Titanic Hand (Form): The godhand’s divine arm swells and bulges, stretching and lengthening until it becomes a massive lash with a fist on the end of it. While in his form he gains 5 additional feet of reach (a medium sized godhand now has a reach of 5 feet). This may be taken twice. If taken a second time, the godhand must be at least 6th level and it increases his reach while in this form by a further 5 feet (for a total of +10 feet). * Binding Wards: The godhand improves the binding on this divine arm, lessening the chance of rebellion. He adds his Charisma modifier on Will saves against rebellion. * One-Winged Angel: The godhand gains a single wing, either demonic or angelic in appearance (depending on the alignment of the divine arm). This grants the godhand a single wing attack (a secondary attack) appropriate for their size category (1d4 for medium creatures). Attacks from this wing are considered to be the alignment of the divine arm for the purposes of overcoming damage reduction. Wings attacks gain the benefit of Mystic Seals, though they cannot have their form changed by other morphologies. While in god mode, a godhand with the one-winged angel morphology gains a second wing attack as well as a fly speed with average maneuverability equal to his newly modified land speed. * Destabilized Power: The godhand lets tiny chinks and vents form in their bindings, allowing the divine arm’s power to leak out in greater amounts. The godhand takes a -1 penalty on Will saves against rebellion but the bonus on damage rolls from divine destruction equals godhand level (rather than 1/2 godhand level). * Mystic Seals: The godhand’s seals take a turn for the magical. His divine arm counts as if it were a magic weapon with an enhancement bonus equal to 1/4th his godhand level to a maximum of +5 at 20th level. If this is combined with the weapon of god morphology the godhand is considered 2 levels higher for the purpose of determining the enhancement bonus provided by weapon of god. As these seals are not as strongly attuned to their original purpose, the godhand takes a -2 penalty on Will saves against rebellion. * Armor of God: The godhand gains a sacred or profane bonus to his AC while his divine arm is active equal to his Charisma modifier to a maximum of 1/3rd his level (minimum of +1). * God Cannon: A number of times per day equal to the godhand’s Charisma modifier the godhand may make a ray attack against a creature within 30 feet that deals 2d6 points of positive energy damage or negative energy damage per 2 levels of godhand + the godhand’s Charisma modifier depending on the alignment of the divine arm (good = positive, evil = negative). Please remember that positive energy “damage” heals most creatures and negative energy heals undead. The godhand may double the number of d6s inflicted by this morphology when declaring the attack roll by electing the overcharge it. Doing so inflicts a -8 penalty on Will saves against rebellion on the following turn. While in godmode, all god cannon attacks are automatically overcharged. * Golden Seals: The godhand’s seals grow in such a way that they better allow for access to god mode. This may be taken as many times as is desired, each time adding one additional use of god mode per day. The godhand must be at least 10th level to select this morphology. * Arm Wrestler: The godhand can cause his hand to grow and even split to allow it to grapple larger targets. A godhand can grapple creatures of any size and no penalties are assigned to the godhand for doing so. In addition, the godhand gains the Improved Grapple feat. * Stolen Protection: Stealing some of the energy for his own protection, the godhand gains elemental protection like angels or demons do. A godhand with with a good aligned divine arm gains Resistance 5 + 1/2 godhand level on acid and cold and as a bonus against petrification. A godhand with with an evil aligned divine arm gains Resistance 5 + 1/2 godhand level on fire and acid and as a bonus against poison. * Inferno Hand function: The godhand may, up to a number of times per day up to his Charisma modifier, elect to have his divine arm deal its damage as fire damage when making an attack. If this attack deals damage then the target catches on fire, taking the godhand’s unarmed damage for an additional 1d4 rounds at the start of its turn, a Reflex save (DC 10 + ½ god hand level + his Charisma modifier) negates this extra damage. A burning creature can attempt a new save as a full-round action. Dropping and rolling on the ground grants a +4 bonus on this save. Creatures that touch a burning creature with or attack it with natural weapons or unarmed attacks take fire damage as though hit by the burning creature and must make a Reflex (at the same DC) save to avoid catching on fire. * Forceful Palm function: The godhand may, up to a number of times per day up to his Charisma modifier, elect to have his divine arm deal its damage as force damage when making an attack. If this attack deals damage then the opponent must make a Fortitude save (DC 10 + ½ god hand level + his Charisma modifier) or be knocked back 5 feet per godhand level. * Flash Freeze Fist function: The godhand may, up to a number of times per day up to his Charisma modifier, elect to have his divine arm deal its damage as cold damage when making an attack. If this attack deals damage then the target’s must make a Fortitude save (DC 10 + ½ god hand level + his Charisma modifier) or have it’s body grow brittle and freeze, forcing the target to take an additional 2d6 damage each time it takes bludgeoning damage for the rest of the round. * Thunder Strike function: The godhand may, up to a number of times per day up to his Charisma modifier, elect to have his divine arm deal its damage as electricity damage when making an attack. If this attack deals damage then the creature struck must make a Fortitude save (DC 10 + ½ god hand level + his Charisma modifier) or fall prone as it seizes up. * Petrifying Fist function: The godhand may, up to a number of times per day up to his Charisma modifier, elect to roll twice his normal number of weapon damage die when making an attack with his divine arm, this damage is always bludgeoning damage. If this attack deals damage then the target begins to petrify. They take a penalty to their Dexterity score equal to 1d4, plus an additional -1 per four godhand levels, which does not stack with itself and cannot drop the target's Dexterity score below 1. While this penalty persists they have DR/bludgeoning equal to twice this penalty. A successful Fortitude save (DC 10 + ½ god hand level + his Charisma modifier) halves the penalty to Dexterity as well as the associated damage reduction * Vampiric Strike function: The godhand may, up to a number of times per day up to his Charisma modifier, elect to have his divine arm deal its damage as negative energy damage when making an attack. If this attack deals damage then the target must make a Will save (DC 10 + ½ god hand level + his Charisma modifier) at the start of each of their turns for 1d4 rounds or gain a temporary negative level. The god hand gains an amount of temporary hit points equal to twice the creatures HD each time they take a negative level in this fashion. These negative levels dissipate after 1 minute, as do the temporary hit points granted by this ability. * Phoenix Hand function: The godhand may, up to a number of times per day up to his Charisma modifier, elect to have his divine arm deal its damage as positive energy damage when making an attack. This heals living creatures as normal. If this attack deals damage to a creature they become sickened for 1d4 rounds. If this heals a creature then the godhand may also heal that creature an amount of ability score damage, drain, or negative levels up to 1+1/4th his godhand level, in any combination. * Improved Function: The godhand may use each of his function powers an additional number of times per day equal to ½ his god hand level. The godhand must be at least 10th level to select this talent. * Double Fist Punch: The godhand gains Two Weapon Fighting as a bonus feat, even if he does not meet the prerequisites. In addition, while he possesses more than 1 divine arm (such as with his god mode or eternal class features) then he doesn’t take the -2 penalty for attacking with his off handed unarmed strike. The godhand may select this morphology again at 6th level, giving him the Improved Two-Weapon Fighting and Double Slice feats, and one final time at 12th level to gain the Greater Two-Weapon Fighting and Two-Weapon Rend feats. * One Punch: The godhand gains Vital Strike as a bonus feat and may use that feat on one attack granted at the end of a charge. When he uses Vital Strike with his divine arm he adds double his Strength modifier on the attack and treats his godhand level as 4 higher than it actually is until the end of his next turn. The godhand must be at least 6th level to select this morphology. At 12th level he gains Improved Vital Strike and adds 3 times his Strength modifier to that attack. At 16th level he gains Greater Vital Strike and adds 4 times his Strength modifier to that attack. Divine Destruction (Su): At 3rd level, the godhand’s divine arm gains a sacred or profane bonus (depending on the alignment of their divine arm) on attack and damage rolls equal to 1/2 their godhand level when striking a creature of an opposing alignment to their divine arm (example: an evil god hand gains a bonus when attacking good aligned creatures even if the godhand is good aligned). This bonus stacks with that from overdrive. Domination: Starting at 4th level, a godhand can dominate his divine arm- giving it no chance to rebel for one turn. He may do this once per day at 4th level and 1 additional time per day every 3 levels thereafter, to a maximum of 6 times per day at 19th level. The choice may be made at the start of his turn, after the rebellion Will save, or after the result is rolled on table #-2. Spontaneous Morphology: At 5th level, once per day a godhand can, as a free action, select a morphology he does not possess and count as if he knows it for a number of rounds equal to 2 + his Charisma modifier. He must still activate it as per normal. Every 6 levels thereafter he may do this one additional time per day (to a maximum of 3 times at 17th level). A godhand may use this ability multiple times simultaneously (as part of the same free action) if he wishes. If a morphology has a daily use limitation (such as god cannon), any uses of that morphology while using this ability count toward that morphology’s daily limit. God Mode (Su): At 8th level, as a swift action once per day, the godhand may open the floodgates on the power of their divine arm. This causes him to enter “god mode” for a number of rounds equal to his Charisma modifier. While in this state all of of his arms become divine arms, he cannot suppress his divine arms, and he gains a +20 foot movement speed boost. Once he has finished his god mode, he suffers a -8 penalty on Will saves against rebellion for as many rounds as he was in god mode. Controlled Overdrive: At 9th level, a godhand gains a mastery over overdriving his divine arm. The penalty to his Will save against rebellion is reduced by 1/2 his Charisma modifier (rounded up) when he overdrives. At 15th level when he overdrives, he suffers no penalty on the following round from doing so. Eternal (Su): At 20th level, the godhand can finally fully tap into and control their divine arm. They no longer suffer rebellion checks and all of their arms become divine arms. COPYRIGHT NOTICE • Open Game License v 1.0a Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc. • System Reference Document. Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc.; Authors Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, based on material by E. Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson. • Pathfinder RPG Core Rulebook. Copyright 2009, Paizo Inc.; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • The Book of Experimental Might. Copyright 2008, Monte J. Cook. All rights reserved. • Tome of Horrors. Copyright 2002, Necromancer Games, Inc.; Authors: Scott Greene, with Clark Peterson, Erica Balsley, Kevin Baase, Casey Christofferson, Lance Hawvermale, Travis Hawvermale, Patrick Lawinger, and Bill Webb; Based on original content from TSR. Pathfinder roleplaying Game Reference Document. © 2011, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Paizo Publishing, LLC. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook. © 2009, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Player’s Guide. © 2010, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Ultimate Combat. © 2011, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Brian J. Cortijo, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Richard A. Hunt, Colin McComb, Jason Nelson, Tom Phillips, Patrick Renie, Sean K Reynolds, and Russ Taylor. • Godhand © 2016, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Authors: Scott Gladstein, Dayton Johnson, Ian Sisson, and Christos Gurd � Category:Base Class Category:Class Category:Godhand